Mister Blaze Skullhead
Bio AKA: *Nothing Age: Unknown Height: 6' 9" Est Weight: 130lb Est Hair Color: Unknown Eyes: Grey Powers: *None Abilities: *Military Like Strategic Training *Skilled in hand to hand combat * Proficient with a variety of fire arms * Demolitions expert * Circus Level Acrobatic Skill Before Iron Rails Coming Soon. Arrival Coming Soon. New Era, New Toy Coming Soon. Unfriendly Advances Coming Soon. Time to Start a War Coming Soon. What We Do For ?Love? Coming Soon. Power and Abilities From the files of Sarah Delphi: Subject: Mister Skullhead Absolutely nothing is known about Mister Skullhead, outside of the fact that he is NOT a meta-human of any kind. His fire projection comes from the "Flame Suit" he wares and the "Flame Guns" he wields. That being said, this man is considered one of the most dangerous men in the United States, possibly the world. He is psychotic, sadistic, and sociopath with no regard for anything. It is obvious that his only true motivation for remaining in Iron Rails is purely to pit himself against the Angel; but I fail to believe that is the entire reason. Mister Skullhead has a long track record in the international world; if you want somebody dead, scared, or something destroyed he was the guy for years. He also developed quite the reputation for not being the guy to call to protect someone. He has killed his own client all four time someone tried. According to Jonus, he can only be one of 35 people in the entire world because of how he fights. He has bet Rodd $5000 that he and Mister Skullhead have worked together during his black ops years. It is absolutely impossible to track down where Mister Skullhead is from geographically. He, either knowingly or not, changes his accent randomly as he speaks. The fact that his accents are perfect in each case only adds to the enigma. He also speaks a wide verity of languages, allowing him to speak to Chinese Triad, Russian, and Italian Mobs in their native speak. He can be physically described as abnormal. He is strangely tall standing close to seven feet tall and oddly thin with an estimated weight at only about 130 pounds. For this extreme ganglyness he is very aware of his body and moves smoothly at all times. Most times in combat you would take him for a bumbling idiot as he twists, spins, and whirls (seemingly off balance) firing the entire time. His gear is where he draws most of his 'power.' His guns are capable of firing a special type of flammable liquid/gel. This gel can be fired as solidified bullets, large explosive globs, jets of gas, or burning liquid. His exosuit has flame emitters in the hands as well as several jets in each shoulder unit. These are all fed by the unit worn on the back. The back unit contains two canisters filled with the same fuel as in his gun. His belt also contains several canisters which appears to feed into the back unity as well. (SPECIAL NOTE: To anyone using these files as research for apprehension please be aware – cutting the cords to the armor will NOT help. Skullhead's exosuit is self contained and temperature regulated. Covering him in fire will only burn the clothes he is wearing … the one's that aren't flame retardant. This will also spread the flammable liquid out is a wide pattern pretty much ensuring large amounts of destruction and civilian causalities.) As stated in the previous note, his exosuit is temperature regulated, we surmise that, while his head spikes started out as decoration, they now serve as part of the temperature regulator system, pumping heat out of the top of his head. We don't know for certain, of course, but this seems the most efficient solution. i.e. - Its how I would do it. There doesn't appear to be much in the way of strength enhancers on the unit; but, Mister Skullhead had proven several times to be stronger than he looks. Enhancers may not be necessary. Beyond that, his gang, the Burning Jesters, are well outfitted as well. Their arsenal contains several attack helicopters and at least one tank now. On top of that is Mister Skullhead's custom attack motorcycle. This three wheeled 'chopper style' monster has two flame cannons over the two rear wheels, and a heavily re-enforce and spiked front end for ramming. The man is truly crazy. They also have a large amount of guns, ammo, explosives, and, of course, flame throwers. It is unknown where he continues to get such high quality gear. The Jesters function like a typical '1% Motorcycle Club' but on the super extreme end of the spectrum. There hangout and base of operations in an old junkyard filled with old circus and carnival trailers and rides. Mister Skullhead's main 'living quarters' is also a bar for the Jesters called The Clubhouse. The junkyard is just on the outskirts of Iron Rails, putting it out of the reach of city and county police while only being ten minutes outside the city. The far smaller Maritio County Police (the junkyard doesn't really lie in any city limits) choose not to confront the gang unless they commit a crime in the county. The belief is that Mister Skullhead has payed off a good many officials in that county to gain his immunity. The members are both fiercely loyal to and scared of their boss. He has killed a few for things as small as arguing about what they would eat for dinner. Most of them enjoy the thrill of working with him more than they fear him. Then come the Donnas. Triplets that once worked for Mister Skullhead's first employer in Irons Rails. Choosing to jump ship when he decided to go solo, they are his right, left, and third hands. Brittani Donna was the eldest of the two; she functioned as Mister Skullhead's business face. She runs the drugs, the extortion, the laundering, everything that keeps the Burning Jesters operating as a full fledged organized crime venture. The twins, Bethany and Barbara Donna are with him nearly 24/7. Originally assigned to keep an eye on him by the mob, the two either became enamored with or found some faith in Mister Skullhead during this time. Typically Bethany drives the car and Barbara rides with Skullhead. All three of them are ruthless killers who will do anything for their boss. Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Fire Category:Tech